fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Asahi Kohaku
Asahi Kohaku is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. Towards other people Kohaku is calm and acts shy. She can’t talk to others openly. She has the power of the orange light. Her alter ego is called . She replaces Cure Sienna as the Pretty Cure of Elegance. General Information Personality Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. For that, she is already studying different languages. However, currently she only speaks Japanese and English, but is taking French classes at the moment. She likes to mix English words into her sentence, which makes her sentences quite unique. And now, she also does that with French words. Towards other people Kohaku is calm and acts shy. She can’t talk to others openly. But as soon as she warms up towards others, she becomes way more outgoing. Appearance Kohaku has brown hair that she usually keeps worn opened. She has brown eyes. In civilian, she wearts a white, long-sleeved top. On the top "100%" is written in purple color. Over the white top, she is wearing a khaki colored, sleeveless jeacked, which reaches to her hips. Kohaku wears black jeans shorts and wears white boots. As Cure Sunrise, her hair grows longer and turns into a bright orange shade. Around her neck, she wears a yellow ribbon which is finally tied into a pretty big bow. A transparent, orange cloth connects the bow and her outfit, which consits of a plian orange dress. The dress has red trims and a belt in the same color. At the belt, a pale yellow cloth is attached and reaches around her back. There is also a pearl chain attached to the belt, there her Cure Paintbrush hangs down. The skirt of the dress is double layered. While to first layer has the same color as the remaining dress, the second layer is rather yellow. She wears orange boots and wears white arm protectors with orange trims. Her eye color also changes from brown to orange. Relationships Friends Family *'Asahi Amber' - Kohaku's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. *'Asahi Garnet' - Kohaku's father *'Asahi Kyou' - Kohaku's brother Etymology - Asahi means "morning sun", coming from meaning "morning", "dawning" or "brightening" and meaning "sun", a reference to Cure Mai's powers, or "day". However, Asahi could also mean "brightening day", another reference to her alter ego. - means "amber" in Japanese.http://www.behindthename.com/name/kohaku Cure Mai - Her Cure alias is based on the name Mai, which means "apricot blossom" in Vietnamese. But Mai is also a Japanese name meaning "dance" or "linen robe". It can also come from "real, true" combined with "love, affection". Music Solo Songs *１００％！ Cure Sunrise is Kohaku's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. She replaces Cure Sienna as the Pretty Cure of Elegance. Cure Mai is the final Cure of the first trio of this season. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". Alone, Cure Sunrise can use Shining Sunrise. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Light. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Attacks *'Shining Sunrise' - Cure Sunrise's main finisher *'Rainbow Light' - Cure Sunrise's ultra finisher Transformation "Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! is the official transformation speech used by Asahi Kohaku to transform into Cure Sunrise in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Trivia *Kohaku's original name was "Akihen Ammolite" but has been changed to Asahi Kohaku. Gallery References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairyCures Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters